


Sincerely, Jackson Overland.

by TheMistakeHasArrived



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Astrid and Hiccup are basically bestfriends in this, BAMF Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Baby Tooth is around, Character Death, F/M, Jack Frost Needs a Hug (Guardians of Childhood), M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Slow Build, Slow Burn, but it's either only refered to or is from sickness/oldage, i got inspaired and this came to be, mature only for heavy topics and swearing, some explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistakeHasArrived/pseuds/TheMistakeHasArrived
Summary: Jokul Frosti was a lonely being. Even with the companion of Wind, he had none to speak with, none to share his experiences (invisible, walked through, and left feeling as numbing cold as frozen lakes).Jokul Frosti faded away a lonely teen with a partly healed soul (winter was harsh afterwards but it softened into what he wished for, it became fun).Jackson Overland was born in the strange in between of winter and spring, wonder and hope.He wasn't as lonely as Jokul Frosti nor was he ever invisible (walked through or gone touch starved), though he also had a father who was always busy. Jackson didn't fade away, never had that fear nor did he regret much.He drowned in a freezing cold lake, saving his sister in the process.Jack Frost woke up alone, held up gently by the Wind (which would grow to become his companion) and only told of his name by the moon.He grew to accept his life as a spirit, to never being able to fully remember his past life (now he had Jamie, Baby Tooth, and the Guardians).Ah, but he couldn't stay that way forever. Fate can be cruel, it had orders to follow too (she cared for balance above spirits or humans).
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jamie Bennett & Jack Frost, Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. The Lonely Boy

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer! I do not own How To Train Your Dragon nor Rise Of The Guardians. But I do own some of the plot, and oc's.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate follows orders and Jack is unfortunately the target.
> 
> Jamie and Baby Tooth get dragged along.

**{ Third POV }**

Jack remembered that once, long ago he used to hunt and help his mother make dinner (even if he wasn't the best, he had learned that hunting was easier than buying).

And during those times, as a seventeen-year-old, he always left early on winter mornings.

He faintly remembers finding herbs and hunting animals, though it was fish most days. They were easier to get and keep stocked (during winter, using fresh snow).

With the indistinct memory (almost faded too far for his conscious to reach) came different sounds ringing in his ear like background music (people in town speaking, asking, and chatting, if he focused he could hear them much clearer) and sensations making him forget his surroundings (it wasn't too cold but there was still wind, calming).

The market, that's the only thing it could be. The way shops and stalls lined themselves even if blurry, he could recall some like vivid dreams.

The village doctor always brought herbs from them and gave tips (even if Jack tried denying it, he would always end up back home if a few extra coins). The man, he couldn't remember his name nor how he looked, always held a level of compassion to everything and everyone.

And a salesman, well salesmen as others would offer higher payment, they brought whatever extras he had (especially rabbit, those would always help him get enough for dessert).

This time he had his sister with him and they seemed to be returning home, he could vividly remember her words and touch, even her face (which was rare as most faces were lost to him).

"Brother, look over there!" Emily spoke excitedly, rushing over to a stand and dragging him along. He smiled at that, that childish excitement of seeing something new or different in her big brown eyes.

He seemed to comply, letting her guide him to whatever stall caught her attention this time. "Slow down a little, Emily," Jack replied, and it almost sounded as if this was a regular occurrence (even if his voice sounded so distant, so very different to his three hundred old soul).

They stood in front of a medium-sized stall, it had books, jewellery, cloaks, and a few other items. It seemed like another merchant had taken residence for the time being.

He focused on Emily, the girl grinned with even more excitement and joy than he could and watched as she looked through the books (another thing that seemed to run in the family, they all loved books. Be it for drawing, writing, or reading).

"Do you think I can haggle another blank book?" Emily whispered as she looked through the many simple covered books (most likely made of leather or wood, maybe even cloth).

He hummed, "You can always try." Jackson smiled, catching sight of a good book in between the many blank ones.

Emily seemed to slump as if defeated before she even tried. "And I never win."

"That's because you give up easily, think of it like standing up against a bully," Jackson replied, seeming to stop his search through the book to look at her with a pointed look. "Without using your punches."

She puffed up her cheeks as if offended at his warning. "That was one time! Not my fault he was being a douche."

He laughed, ruffling her hair which made Emily grin, pushing away his hand.

"But you still send the first punch." his voice felt even more distant and the sensory blurred, their bickering continuing in the far lands of his conscious.

Jack blinked, once, twice. Before the world came back to him (or did he come back to it?).

He was in a room, which alone was strange as he usually slept in the trees by his lake.

He was also under dark blue blankets and being hugged by a sleeping Jamie Bennett (and even more strangely, he didn't mind it much). After that, things seem to begin making a lot more sense.

He had been over to bring the first snow to Burgess and decided to visit Jamie, somehow that had turned to him telling him and Sophie a bedtime story (and it reminded him of Emily, almost everything about the two did and sometimes it hurt. Ached so badly that he wanted to bury himself in Antarctica).

Jack looked over at Jamie and almost leaned closer. He always loved any sort of affection from others, a simple hug, or even just being believed in meant the world to him. So much so that the remainder of Jamie forgetting him after he grows up slowly destroys all he is.

And Jamie's room, that too holds sentiment.

If anyone asked Jack what place he loved most, it would be Jamie's room. The kid had so much interest in varying items, there would be something new in some part of his room each month.

Like that new book section, it was filled with drawings and Norse mythology. There were even dragons and Viking posters above his dresser, a globe along with a hanging figure of the solar system.

He had a map by his desk, a pure white desk lamp that was somehow as bright as the sun at night (and sometimes hurt his eyes), and a whole section of art supplies stored safely.

If there was one thing Jack held dear and close to his (non-beating) heart, it was the random drawings Jamie showed him (that he kept hidden from his friend group and family most times).

Jack smiled lightly, a silent sign leaving his lips. "You're so much like Emily, yet so different..." and oh, had he just said that aloud?

Shaking his head, he began moving away. He had to leave, well more of he should, Jamie had breakfast and school work to deal with. Jack would slow that down, would slow Jamie down.

The sun wasn't up yet, only some daylight shone past the covered windows. His eyes always were better than most, he worked in the dark somedays (winter waits for no one, that includes the time of the day).

He paused, frozen for a moment, as Jamie shifted and seemed to bury himself closer to Jack.

And for the life of him, Jack couldn't understand why Jamie would wanna be sleeping so close to someone that was a walking piece of everything winter (and wasn't that a depressing thought).

"Jack...?" the tiny, almost inaudible, voice filled the quiet of the early morning. It seemed Jamie had been woken from his movement after all.

Jack sighed and let himself relax, he doesn't think he'll get himself out of this until Jamie is fully awake. It's not like he minds but he doesn't know what Jamie thinks of this, the kid has become very important to him (Jamie had simply asked him one question and waltzed into his tiny list of importance).

"Yeah?" his voice isn't any louder and he turns to Jamie. The burnet was almost hugging his left side, like a child wanting to be held by a parent or sibling and protected from the cruelty of the world. Head laying more on the bed then the pillows, curled into himself, and reminding Jack just how young he was.

Nine, ten in January, Jamie was still short. A few inches below average height for his age.

"Are you... Gonna leave?" the question made Jack feel weirdly emotional, but he shoved them away. Focusing on Jamie instead.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jack asked, watching quietly (mornings were better spent in a bit of quiet, he couldn't handle any hype or excitement during this time) as the sleepy brown eyes didn't think much before replying.

"No... I'd never." Jamie slurred a little at the end, closing his eyes and falling back into a peaceful slumber.

Jack smiled, turning to Jamie and warping his arms around the boy he's grown to see as family.

A bit of extra sleep never hurts.

_______________________________

The next time Jack awoke, the sun was fully up and shone through the now uncovered windows. Jamie wasn't in bed anymore either.

He sat up, it had been so long since he actually slept (as a spirit, sleep wasn't much of an issue. He could sleep but he didn't need to). Standing up, the memory was still fresh but he didn't feel numb, he couldn't help but smile.

Jamie didn't mind his presence, well he still could but sleepy Jamie seemed to like him, at least to some extent that helped ease his fears.

Jack found his staff easily, tucked away in a corner where Jamie's mother, Joyce, wouldn't find unless she was cleaning the room (which she didn't have to do as often, Jamie had begun keeping certain things in their place).

"Mom, I'm going out to ice skate in a bit!" the shout was easy to hear, especially when the wind is your closest friend.

There was the sound of someone rushing up and Jack took his usual place by the windows, grinning as he knew what Jamie was about to ask.

The door flew open, Jamie was still in his pyjamas but grinning with hardly contained excitement.

"Jack! Wanna go ice skating?" Jamie asked and he chucked, the kid had a strange way to plan his day.

"Why not. My pond is always nicely frozen this time of the year." He answered, opening the window to let the North Wind in.

"It's always frozen." Jamie replied, "I'll meet you there, I gotta dig my closet for the cloak." and the boy was off, rushing around his room and to his closest drawers to find the cloak his grandmother gifted him.

Jack smiled at that memory, it was one of the best self-crafted cloaks he has seen in this era. It was mostly a dark to light grey cloak with two layers, one reaching to a little below Jamie's keens and the other to a little under the midpoint for his arms. It even had a hood that was a bit big like the whole cloak, as to be wearable for a long time.

The most important detail that made Jack like it so much, was the embroidery done in white and pale blue strings. Done in a way to make it seem like it was snowing, the back had a small moon that would be hidden by the hood sometimes.

The Wind pulled him out from his thoughts, he blinked and realized that Wind had been trying to gain his attention for the last minute or so.

Ah yes, he almost forgot about ice staking. He needed to check the pond and maybe even freeze it over a bit, you can never be too cautious (and it would calm his nerves and fears, even when there's the walling of a little girl on repeat in the far back of his mind).

He slipped away, letting the Wind take him to his destination (she always led him home, sometimes her brothers and sister joining).

And his mind wandered again, to memories he now vividly remembered (yet they felt distant as if there was something more before Jackson Overland).

Emily's cries, he remembers those too (because even when he wasn't a spirit, the North Wind had chosen him as hers. That may have upped his chances of being a winter spirit but he no longer minded that part, even as he suffers trying to identify himself).

Ice-staking, snowy mornings, and any sort of body of water would always remind him of his biggest fear. Drowning in cold waters was much worse than warm, where your body would go straight into shock and leave you with no chances of survival.

He landed at his pond, frost spreading and thickening the ice further (a reassurance).

Yet he kept wondering, on and on till he reached far, and there sat bluish-grey eyes of someone he knew.

He heard a crack, too quiet for him to think of it as danger (the frost still there yet it was almost like someone else was trying to break it, trying to tell Jack something) and he couldn't feel the warmth of the sun, covered by grey clouds that would bring in snowy days.

Jack didn't notice, he was being held in his mind by those stormy eyes that held longing and loneliness even bigger than his (these eyes also held knowledge and power, of course, they were always cast aside for the everlasting want for companionship).

Sharp, those are the words Jack would use first to describe them. The irises looked sharp, much like how dragons were given slitted irises, yet these also held a sense of compassion and longing. Even as they glowed and felt like every blizzard he had ever helped keep on course, blizzards that could freeze a person to their early death (no matter the age).

The person, it was he, had long white hair. The same snowy white as his but his looked smoother, like freshly fallen snow with its pure and delicate beauty. His skin was pale, much like his, but he had a more alive tone (red, it was much redder. Unlike his which was blue and so deadly pale).

This being was alive, Jack Frost was a resurrected teen whose heart didn't beat and chest didn't move (even someone like the man in the moon can't grant winter the warmth of life, fun or not. Winter was a season where death and cold ruled first and foremost).

He was knocked out of his (was it even his?) trace and landed on the snowy ground by his pond, he cussed quietly and looked at who was holding onto him so desperately.

Brown hair was all he found and all he needed to know. Jamie, ice-staking, the pond, he had been getting lost more these few months (he had somehow ended up in the south pole instead of the north pole, he excused himself easily for the guardian meeting but Sandy noticed his lie. Tooth, Bunny, and North were busy this time of year (as kids slipped up more and lost teeth, along with Christmas and the upcoming Easter) while Sandy had a way with his responsibilities and still being able to notice when Jack was having a hard time).

Jack took a deep breath, 'No more spacing out, god why do you keep spacing out...' he asked himself as if something would magically answer back after several years, none did (like always and he didn't know what he expected).

"Jamie, kiddo. What's wrong?" Jack needed to focus on the now and here. It wasn't a time to be in the then and there (even if he wanted to know more about Jackson Overland, more about whoever those stormy eyes belonged to).

Jamie seemed to be breathing heavily and Jack realized the kid had what could be deemed a panic attack (frantic sobs, fear so cold that Jack could feel it (the joy that usually radiated off Jamie had completely vanished. Even his greatest joys were overshadowed by the panic and fear), trembling hands that held onto him (to try to stabilize and ground him, Jamie seemed like he almost lost him), and the quick in-take of breaths).

Jack cradled Jamie, moving his hand in a comforting manner while he looked around to find what brought this on.

He didn't have to look far.

The pond (his pond), which once had strong ice on it had been broken and cracked into so many pieces that Jack wouldn't be able to freeze it without some chunks leaving big bumps and possibly endangering Jamie (which he could never do).

Jack let a breath out, it trembled and he couldn't help but tighten his hold on Jamie (God he is so dumb, Jamie could have fallen in and unlike Jack, he'd have died (Jack shut the image down the minute it appeared in his mind)).

He closed his eyes and let the wind hold off the snow that ragged around them, he needed to get Jamie home. Miss Joyce was most likely worried sick with the snow picking up.

Jack didn't open his eyes nor did he realize when cold seeped into him (and oh how Fate worked, ordered by the high above and without a doubt, she followed).

_______________________________

Cold, that's all Jack could feel.

Which was strange and new. Being a winter spirit meant he couldn't get cold nor feel the chill of the Wind, it also meant he couldn't fully enjoy warm chocolate milk.

Even so, it wasn't so cold that he wouldn't be able to feel his body. It was beginning to warm, almost as if the sun had risen and decided to be extra sunny.

He woke to a wooden ceiling, a high one that had beams going from one side to the other. He moved to sit up and caught sight of someone by the fireplace in the room (he had no idea where he was and he couldn't bring himself to do much thinking, he felt nauseous and his stomach ached).

The person, she seemed around the physical age of North, had brown hair and dark brown eyes that looked gentle with the light from the fireplace. She was humming, what Jack assumed, a made-up tune, and seems to be waiting for either him to awaken or to keep the flames lit.

"Um... Hello?" Jack asked, unsure, and wondering. He was usually invisible to others, being a spirit and all, but somehow he had been brought here.

That meant this person could see him, she was someone who either believed or something had gone very wrong when he was-

Jack stopped and remembered about Jamie, the boy had been in his arms and he looked to notice he wasn't in the room.

Panic was the first thing that rushed through him, the second being the need to know if this woman knew where Jamie was, and the third being a sense of protectiveness he hasn't felt before.

"Where's Jamie?"

The woman blinked, seeming to connect something and smiling. "He's downstairs, he woke up a few minutes prior. You should change up before following down, your clothes are most likely still too wet to be safe for such a harsh winter."

Her reply hadn't been what he expected (he didn't know what he did) but knowing that Jamie wasn't in any sort of distress or danger made him sigh in relief.

The woman got up and made a move to leave, Jack quickly spoke up. He had to, she has done so much and seemed to be continuing to do so.

"Thank you, Miss, for the clothes and taking care of us," Jack replied, he didn't know where he was but it seemed others (or at least the woman) could see him and he could feel cold. There was also the fact she had taken care of Jamie, giving him clothes, and was continuing to help them with no remark of a request nor payment.

The woman chuckled, "No need to be so formal, Katherine will do just fine." and with it, she had left (and also carefully closed the door).

Jack simply sat there a moment, what were the chances of being taken in by someone named Katherine? He didn't know yet, maybe when he knows where they are, he can figure it out.

Sighing, he stood up. First folding the blanket (he was brought up with manners) that the woman had lent him, along with the rest of the bed.

Turning to check the clothes and try them on, the cold wasn't overwhelming but that was only because of the fire (he could still feel it, even if it was more of a chill on his back).

He had been given a set of underwear, which was more of just another layer of clothing to keep him warm than actual underwear (he decided to see it as an underlayer). Made from a material that felt strong yet not that protective of the cold.

A full-sleeved shirt and mildly baggy pants. Both in an off-white color, without any details.

The next layer added a better lever of protection. A blue tunic (with white lined detail on the edges) that only reached a little to his forearms (he had folded the underlayer as to not peek out, even if it would be back against the supposed harsh winter), the material was much thicker and nicer (it seemed that the inner part of the tunic had some sort of smooth fabric with fur at the bottom that peeked out). Good to keep him warm and stay intact for (hopefully) a few long years.

He had tied dark blue clothe around his waist area, helping keep cold air from running through him (and it had a nice sewed dime shaped on the middle with two dots on each side, a simple way to jazz up his plain look).

The pants were also thicker but they didn't weigh him down, they were more of a brown tone and would probably also hold up for some time.

There were also fingerless dark brown gloves, which would probably be helpful if he had to stay here for a long time (he could most likely help with food or such).

He noticed the boots and wondered if the loss of fast fighting would be worth it, he tried them on nonetheless and found that they weren't that heavy (granted, he wanted to find something even less heavy. He was sure they would sell some and winter still didn't seem to freeze as long as he wasn't soaking wet or decided to take a walk in a blizzard (at least that's how it seemed till now)).

He finally took notice of his staff missing, again panic rushed to him but he found it safely leaned against the wall by the door.

Jack took hold of it and his stomach promptly growled, he blinked and remembered how the kids would have this same reaction when they were hungry.

His mind wasn't clear enough to deal with that thought at this moment.

Slowly and quietly, he made his way downstairs. Hoping to find some answers and check how cold he could get before it became dangerous (and there was only one way to test that, which would probably make him seem like a lunatic).

_______________________________

"Jack!" the first rush of relief was the simple greeting from Jamie, the boy had gotten up to hug him (and if Jack held on for a little longer, hugged a little tighter, only the two need to know so).

"Jamie, nice look buddy," Jack spoke in a low voice as if still trying to progress their situation (and he wasn't doing good, his mind was hardly working).

Jamie wore an off-white full-sleeved shirt that puffed up, most likely from the underlayer, with brown baggy pants, and dark brown heavy-looking boots (perfect to walk in heavy snow).

With the cloak, his grandma made him over it (Jack thought to get himself a cloak too, maybe later after he's got Jamie home).

Jamie smiled (gaps in his teeth that made him look adorable), "Miss Katherine gave them to me!" he replied before seeming to check Jack (he didn't know if Jamie was checking for injuries or the fact he also had new clothes), "You look like a medieval village boy."

"And did you thank her for it?" Jack asked (he sounded so much like his mom right then, he didn't mind. His mother was an amazing woman), not minding the village boy comment as he had once been one.

They took their seats at the dining table, all the while Jamie filled him in on all he had done in the time he had been awake (which was only an hour or so before him, Jack felt so guilty when it turned out Jamie suffered from being in the cold while he didn't).

Two plates of food were sat before them, Jack looked up to meet the woman's, Katherine, eyes (she still held a gentle glint in her age-old eyes and Jack was reminded of his mother in a sense, she too always had some sort of age-old look to her).

"Thank you again, Miss Katherine." Jack hoped his gratitude was easy to hear and see, he did need to eat at the moment (and maybe even in the future, he had no idea what he was at this moment).

Katherine chuckled, "Katherine is enough honey, there is no need for such formality." she replied and Jack liked her, she wasn't rude nor did she speak to him like he was a child who had no idea what he was doing (that staked up big points in respect zone).

"Thank you for the food!" Jamie said and dug into the food (Jack huffed, the boy had been waiting for him before but patience with food can only last so long).

"Thank you for the food," Jack repeated those words (he hadn't done a prayer in centuries, he didn't remember the first thing about such a thing) and dug in.

After that, small talk began and Jack learned that maybe getting home wasn't gonna be as easy.

"There's talk of combining the village with the new town, Burgess." Katherine told them (Jack and Jamie were confused but Jack was quick to realize, he remembered this happening a few years into his spirit live), "I wouldn't mind, the town has a better market and health care. It would be beneficial and I could open my clothing shop."

"Whoa, you make clothes?" Jamie asked, he liked medieval clothing a lot (especially with the layers, it always had some style to it). "Did you make the clothes we're wearing?" he asked, not giving her time to answer the first one.

Katherine laughed, joyed by such innocent awe. "Yes, though they weren't fitted. I did my best to fix them up to work for a decade or so, though your growth sprout may change that," she answered and Jack wondered how she had the same amount of patience that he has seen North have.

"Well, Katherine..." Jack tried the name and felt a little uncomfortable not using any sort of formality (this was the first time he was meeting her, especially being in such a medieval surrounding. It all made him remember his old habits or manners in this case), "Could you tell us the time? Like the day, month, year, and all that."

"Oh, of course! It's 29th October, 19XX." that was not the answer Jack excepted.

They were years back, hardly ten years into Jack becoming a spirit (and weirdly he couldn't sense any winter spirits, over the years when he grew to have believers and in turn, his existing abilities grew. He could sense spirits from miles away and at the moment he couldn't sense any, leaving one tiny one in... The guest room he had occupied).

This complicated things (how the fuck is he supposed to get Jamie home before Joyce notices) and made everything more difficult (he had to get to know the kids, they would be a good way to gather information. Maybe even hunt some food to set up a set of acquaintances or supposed allies).

"Are you okay, Jack?" the question made him flinch, why did that sound so familiar (too much like his mother).

Jack met her eyes and nodded, "Sorry, I got lost in thought." the reply slipped by without a second of hesitation (he had to get a cloak at some point, meet kids, get acquainted, figure out what was in his room, and find a way back to their time. He had been awake for an hour and already had so much awaited him).

"Do you think we could stay here?" Jack asked, "Of course, only till we figure out how to get home. I will even find some sort of job to help repay you for... All of this, clothes, and shelter. You don't have to agree either, we can-" Jack was interrupted by Katherine, she had moved to his side and put her hand on his shoulder (it instantly calmed him, he wanted to call her mom but know better than to do so).

"You can, both of you are welcome in my lonely home." Katherine's smile was sorrowful, her eyes glossed (as if she was reminiscing a time long before the two, one filled with something dear to hold onto even if it hurt to remember). "You two could be what this home, and myself, need."

Companionship, that was the simple answer. And Jack understood, he too wanted this for the longest time and finally had it (even if he still preferred to be completely alone with only the Wind as a companion most days).

"Jackson Frosti." Jack blurted out without thinking it through and wanted to slam his head onto the table (then cry himself to the afterlife).

Katherine blinked and huffed at him (she was amused by his obvious display of embarrassment whereas other boys his age would show annoyance), "Katherine Overland."

Jack felt his mouth go dry, there was a reason she felt so familiar. Why her voice and gestures reminded him of his mother, of course, they had to land at his mother's door.

"Jamie Frosti." and Jack wanted to physically sigh, they were now going as brothers (a great fake story but honestly, did he have to choose the surname Frosti-).

"Well, if you know how to hunt then a few fish can get you some coins." Katherine began, continuing to tell them all she knew about the market deals (and how even after her son's death, she kept contact with the salesmen and doctor. Jack felt terrible, Jamie didn't know that she was talking about him but it still destroyed him to know his death caused such an effort on his mother).

Katherine and Jack ended up talking a bit late into the night while Jamie retired to bed early (he still had a small cold, Jack hoped it wouldn't escalate into a bad one).

_______________________________

Baby Tooth, how could Jack forget the fact that she had taken to sleeping in his hoodie on off days (it made him feel worse than she had also gotten a fever from staying in the damp clothing, though now he could keep her warm and not worsen everything).

After that revaluation, he was quick to pick up a routine (it helped tire him out enough to not overthink, even if sleeping had gotten a bit harder with all the guilt and what if's).

Katherine had acquainted him with a few salesmen that stuck around even after his death (though they didn't know that and somehow he didn't remind them of him. He also found out only Jamie, as a believer, and Baby Tooth, as a sprite, could see his pointy elf ears and the two strikes of snowy hair in his patch of browns) and he had gotten a good business set up.

He would fetch, take care, or hunt certain items on request (he could also deny if it was too risky and could have him wounded badly, Jamie didn't need to see that nor did Katherine).

This led to him meeting the kids in the town that would grow to become the Burgess Jamie would be born in, that point aside, he now had a system of information gathers (even if they didn't know that, they would tell him things in exchange for him to play with them or help with their studies (he could do history and English easily, math though could get frostbite and die)).

The fish was one of the top things on request, along with child sitting or delivering baked goods for a nice lad and his family who worked the Blossom Bakery (their sweet bread is delicious) and among other items.

Within the few weeks that he worked, Jamie got better and after a chat with Katherine. He was entered into school (which made Jamie want to jump in the snow and hope for a cold, of course, he didn't do it. Both Jack and Katherine would lose their minds, and he didn't want to be treated like he would break from anything just cause he had a cold).

The school hardly lasted half the day, after which Jamie would either join Jack on his deliveries and hunts or play with the other kids (which he too grew to gain information from, though he supposed gossip was the better word).

And it was during one of the hunts that Jamie stayed behind, that Fate began playing and lead to Jack meeting what he believed to be a myth (and like many myths, this too was always true. He just didn't believe yet).

_______________________________

Jack would say his day had been good, he had caught a good bit of fish and the weather looked as if it would be sunny till mid-afternoon.

And then clouds began gathering, faster than they naturally should (which was enough for Jack to guess either some spirit wanted him dead or Fate had decided to play another one of her tunes).

Jack had been able to gather only some branches before it began snowing heavily, the wind was enough for him to know that it wouldn't stop just there.

It grows into a blizzard.

And he finds himself in an even more unlikely situation (which only proves to him that Fate was the reason for this shit storm).

The cave that he finds is occupied, not by a bear or some wolves. Oh no, how stupid would that be, those aren't even normally in the area.

But turns out dragons are.

The dragon (well, dragons) he finds himself in the presence of is stunning, much like the mix of the foggy snowfall at night.

The bigger dragon's eyes are much the same blue as he used to be, they don't hold snowflakes and a childish nature (at least none he can see) but there's a sense of threat to it.

The irises are sharp (Cat-like eyes, they almost look human but of course, they are of another kind), it looks at him as if he could hurt it, and let's be honest. While Jack is a good fighter, he isn't a dragon slayer (he is a hunter sometimes but anything beyond animals, like mythical creatures, for example, are way out of his area of skill (and he doesn't plan on becoming that type of hunter, ever)).

The dragon seems sleeker and less heavy. The scales, pure and oh so white (they distantly remind him of his own, hair that is. He never had scales). Among all the beauty of white and blue, there's red. A harsh contrast as it slips through the dragon (wounded, someone had attacked them and Jack couldn't understand why anyone would. They are stunning and hold such a sense of wonder to them, he can even distantly sense the dragon's joys).

Jack wants to help it, them, and running away wouldn't be the best idea (not like he could, blizzards were too strong for him to be in now and he no longer had an inner GPS).

The smaller one (honestly the other was tiny, the size of his arms possibly) has an iguana-like body, two pairs of horns, one pair of wings, and a tail with a barbed tip.

It has a mix of purple and blue, it doesn't seem like a normal companion yet Jack welcomes its silliness.

The little one is quick to jump onto him and settles on his shoulders, like the few birds he has seen humans keep as companions.

"Hello, there little one." Jack smiles and it seems that's all the tiny dragon needed to accept him, as it gives a squeal (and isn't that just the sound of love? Jack can't help the sarcasm that thought holds).

Now that it was closer, Jack noticed some of its physical attributes, its large yellow eyes, and small size make it one of the most adorable creatures he has seen and Jack bends down (and the tiny terror understands somehow, leaving the human's comfortably warmth to dive into another's).

Setting the branches aside, he notices the two staring at the bag of fish (they are hungry, he can only guess as he has no idea how long the two have been stuck in this cave) and turns to open it.

"I suppose you two haven't had much to eat." others would consider him strange, to talk to the dragons as if they were human and frankly they were. They could feel compassion if they are anything like the litter terror.

Jack felt their eyes on him, as he moved to undo the tie and spill the fish out (and then he moved back, sitting by the exit, his kindness didn't need to be returned, to him this was what anyone should do without wanting anything in return).

The little terror was first to move, sniffing and looking at him (almost like he was trying to believe something and Jack thought he looked much like the animals he has seen in shelters. Abandoned and abused, filled with trust issues, and mental wounds that have a chance of never healing).

Jack smiles, "Its fresh so eat up, the foods yours now." and that seems to do it, as the little one takes a small bite before quickly munching the rest down (and Jack hears his mother somewhere deep in his mind, telling him that he would choke if he wasn't careful).

Jack is broken out of his reminiscing when he heard a small sound of a blast, looking at the direction he sat surprised (a sigh escaped his lips, his cold and chilled body relaxing without his notice).

The little terror had lit up a fire with the branches he had gathered earlier and was looking at him (and Jack knew that look by heart, he had seen it many times before in his reflection. The wait for praise and acknowledgment).

"Thank you." and the afternoon goes on, as he sat waiting for the blizzard to die out. Cuddled by a tiny dragon and eating cooked fish (it was tasteless and Jack was still getting used to such standards of foods).

He would leave a few hours later, leaving the fish for the two to feast upon (as the elder of the two dragons hadn't eaten a single one yet) and with the memory kept close to his heart.

With a dragon that had stunning white scales and possesses a long, single spine running down the center of its back and light blue eyes. Having two pairs of ear-like appendages on the top of its heads and a pink-colored nose. With some very light blue on its underbelly/chest area and feet.

The ridges going along the middle of its head and on the sides of its head, the light dragon has two fewer appendages (or "nubs") that are short and round.

The wings of the light dragon are slightly shorter than those told in stories or drawn out in the future and possess no sharp tips at their ends. They are glittery white in coloration and have stripes of glittery light pink, purple, and pale blue running down their wings.

The tail flukes of the light dragon are triangular and slightly resemble a heart, white. They have two smaller triangular flukes just above the main ones, these are hard to notice.

And the tiny terror as its companion (maybe sometime, Jack would return to check on the two).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of something that will possibly be completed, though I plan to at least tell you all what the ending would be.
> 
> Thankfully, I had my bff beta it so there shouldn't be any mistakes and if there are, please let me know.
> 
> The next few chapters will be dedicated to mostly bonding and a short arc.
> 
> Each chapter can take a bit of time as I try to not force myself to write and instead wait for the ideas to come to me, so it could take weeks or up to a month for updates.
> 
> Do not post it on other sites, especially any pictures I add, without being given the credit (as a lot of the plot is gonna be made up by me and only some parts of httyd 2 will show up).
> 
> Have a good day and remember to be kind!
> 
> I shall see ya all next time, Cassie out! ~~


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is a strange thing.
> 
> Jack finds himself and Jamie getting into a routine even as they gather information about the world they now resident in.
> 
> Something dark swirls in Jack, he doesn't mind it as much as he should (he still fears these emotions though).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't betaed so if anything's confusing or there's a spelling error, let me know. I would really appreciate it!

**{ Third POV }**

Jamie understood death to an extent, he understood what it stood for and what it meant (he had lost family before, he had been there and held onto to them till the very end).

So, being told that Jack was okay when there was a blizzard of all things raging outside was the most absurd thing he had ever been told.

If his reply was rude, well, he's worried and about to run out there himself if it means Jack will be back faster (Baby Tooth is also worried but she keeps trying to distract him from thinking about it and failing terribly).

Katherine isn't letting him leave her area of vision either, so he sits in the living room by the fireplace and hopes Jack's not freezing to death somewhere.

And that was another thing Jamie had begun worrying over (especially after he found Jack laying in the snow and hearing that he feels cold now).

Jack was stuck in a state of in-between (at last that's what Jamie theorized), human and spirit.

While it does take a lot more than just some snowfall and wind to get Jack to feel cold, a blizzard is way beyond both of those (and that's what worries Jamie the most, the what if's and fear of being alone. Jamie feels smaller now, more like a helpless child, and he doesn't know if getting home is worth it if Jack's not there anymore).

There is a faint sound of a door opening, Jamie is quick on his feet and rushing out the living room doorway without a second thought (filled with so much hope that he may burst into tears).

(He hears Baby Tooth rush with him, he can't tell.)

Pale skin with a bluish tint instead of red and gritting teeth (along with shivering limbs) stands with everything that makes Jack (even the twinkle of childish excitement and warmth of sunny days).

“Jack!” Jamie doesn't know when he's jumping onto the other or how he made it there from the living room doorway so fast. But when the other's (cold, god he's so deadly cold) arms embrace him, he can't stop the sobs that slip out.

He tries speaking yet his sobs become more frantic when Jack tries to calm him, hushing out whispers of reassurance and Jamie doesn't mind it.

For once, this sort of cold dreaded warmth isn't bad (even if it will always be a reminder of his father's death) and he lets Jack pick him up.

The world felt complete in this safe embrace and Jamie doesn't know if it's because Jack is the only one he can converse about their time or if it's the formality he holds to home.

Jamie can't bring himself to care either way.

Jack's back (freezing but alive) and that's all that matters.

_______________________________

Jack decides he needs to be more careful, especially if Jamie reacts with such relief each time he returns (even during his normal fishing trips, Jamie was always worried and terrified. Jack understands, they only have each other and Baby Tooth to remember their homes by (even if Jack doesn't have one)).

After the blizzard incident, he hadn't gone anywhere without Jamie or Baby Tooth by his side (he hadn't checked on the dragons either, Katherine had added sewing and cooking lessons to his week (a way to keep him at the house more often, it helped calm Jamie's growing anxiety which Jack was beginning to worry over)).

Of course, both of his companions knew about the dragons (he had lied about some of the stuff while telling Katherine, adults were never one to believe unless they loved mythology or fantasy in any form). Jamie had been awed by it, asking questions in between his retelling of everything (he had fallen asleep hugging Jack's side, he didn't have the power to move Jamie and that had soon become a normal occurrence).

He had also taken a trip to meet the town doctors and made a small deal, for each batch of herbs he gave, it would be paid in knowledge on how to heal wounds and sickness (only small ones that most humans can learn).

And as it turns out, keeping the knowledge of herbs and how everything worked was much harder than sewing or cooking.

Jack already had experience with cooking and even remembered some dishes vividly! Sewing was more focused on practice and understanding the measurements (which turned out to not be that hard after a few weeks of constant practice, though he was nowhere near Katherine's level on either of those).

Herbs and how to properly deal with a wound were things you had to write down in notes to even keep in mind (or have practice, which he could take part in sometimes but even so, he had some things to pick with herbs and their endless effects).

The only thing he had gotten down was wound management. If Jamie got a cold, he wouldn't be able to help at all (honestly, might as well trade somethings with Trader Johann and be done with it (he had decided to keep a pocket-sized foldable blank book on him, in case he needed to remember any of the many herbs. It was either that or helplessly try to find a doctor or trader)).

Speaking of Trader Johann, the man had some good deals (especially with clothing and armor, even some nice weapons) but where he stood out from the others was with his tales of other lands (along with the many books and hidden stash of dragon saddles).

(Berk, that's where the boy who befriended a Night Fury and made peace residents. Both Jack and Jamie wanted to meet him, for the stories and to see with their own eyes this land where humans and dragons co-exist.)

The man would come once every two weeks (appearing like legit magic) and bring better (and newer) items with him. And each time, Jack would hear a new tale (and buy a thing or two, sometimes even Jamie would come along).

Now that brought Jack to his current predicament, standing before the cave that held the two dragons (a Terrible Terror and Night (Light?) Fury) that he had stayed with for a few hours.

A bag that held everything needed to help the wounded dragon (and some fish).

Jack knew this wasn't going to be easy (this was a wild dragon who had been attacked by humans (nothing else could make such a deep cut but a sword or axe)) but he had hope that he would leave with a semi-empty bag.

The cave was the same as he had left it, well leaving the fish which were nowhere to be found, and only the night (light) fury there.

Again, those blue eyes look at him (piercing and distrustful). Jack held up his hands (surrounding and showing he had no ill intentions) and held his breath as the dragon stared for a long minute before huffing and laying her head onto her front legs (maybe it was the wound or his show of no ill intentions but Jack was thankful either way. He did not want to get mauled by a dragon, ever).

“Hey... So, I brought some more fish for you and the Little Terror.” Jack spoke in a leveled tone, cautious, and attentive of the dragon's reaction.

It gave a passive growl (which sounded like a reply more than a threat) and didn't say anything more.

Jack stood awkwardly for a few seconds, wondering how to go about this situation he had put himself into (actually, he could blame Trader Johann and the berk boy for it. They just had to have some form of a book on how to befriend dragons and add flue to the already raging fire of his desire to have Wind take him off the ground and explore the world).

“Well, you can munch on some fish and I can treat your wound?” Jack didn't know where all his self-confidence went, it was almost like he was going through teenhood again, and wasn't that a _pleasant_ thought.

The growl he got in reply was most definitely a threat and Jack knew he had to be patient, rushing a dragon would just get him blasted with fire and turned to a crisp (the thought of him as dinner sounded strangely nice, don't even question that one. Jack has no idea where it came from).

He slumped and just put down a bag of fish, “At least eat the fish, I'll be back later and we can try this again.” and with that, he left (hopes still high, higher than before actually. Jack was going to help that dragon one way or another, no matter what).

_______________________________

His next few visits were filled with leaving fish and chatting with the dragon and Jack discovered a few things.

Turns out, the dragon's a female and oddly pure yet like a moody teenager (and their conversations, oh those have spiraled a bit out of order and control).

Even with it all, it takes a certain incident for her to begin trusting him.

It's around the end of October now (as it is, Jack, Jamie, and Baby Tooth came here during the beginning of September) and some hunters had taken a different route then their usual (Jack knew to enough to keep his routes away from the denser forests, those were for more advanced hunters).

Jack found them coming out to the clearing where he fished usually, it was an open rounded place surrounded by trees and the river ran across it (another helpful fact was that different fishes would come each day and it would become a busy river).

He had heard some huffing and turned to meet with the head hunter of the town, Luke William.

“Ah, Jackson Frosti right?” the man asked, a parental smile gracing his face.

Jack blinked in surprise, “Yeah... Not to sound rude sir William but what are you doing here? The denser routes are more south.” he asked, tieing the bag of fish tighter (his nerves were going haywire and Jack has no idea why).

The man laughed (he had some facial hair and short dark brown curly hair, he looked like someone who could be a police officer), “Relax kiddo, we got distracted by some tracks.”

“Oh.” wow, such a great reply Jack. “Well, I haven't seen anything suspicious if that's any help. It may have returned to the denser parts of the forest.”

“My team is looking around right now but I appreciate that information, we'll leave you be in a little.” Luke smiled, nodding in acknowledgment (the man couldn't help respect the boy a bit, he had heard his son and daughter talk about how Jackson would tell them stories and make a game out of them. Each happy winter in their household was rare and with Jackson, it had made a nice change).

“Um, take all the time you need sir.” Jack's reply got another laugh from the man and maybe, just maybe he was punching the air in his head (being on good terms with Luke could lead to some better training).

Jack was going to return to fishing when he caught sight of something that faintly reminded him of the fury, he blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things and the tail was there for a moment before vanishing ( _oh okay, going insane now Jack. Ain't that just fantastic_ ).

“So, have you ever thought of going hunting with a group?” Jack looked back to find Luke looking where he had and he hopes that the man didn't see the fury (and what were the chances of her being outright when the head hunter is around).

“Um, well- I don't have much experience.” Jack stumbled on his words (and if he hates that he does, you can't blame him. He's trying to show himself as a semi-confident person, people like that trait for some reason), “Fishing isn't as difficult nor is finding herbs, I have only ever hunted bunnies. Though I wouldn't mind the group, it could be a nice learning experience.”

And oh, big blue eyes were looking at him. Great, the dragon was standing behind Luke William and watching his interview.

“Mmm my group could use a hand, what do you say Jackson?” Luke grinned, “Wanna join us tomorrow?”

Jack was very conflicted, for one this was exactly what he wanted but at the same time, he rather be anywhere else.

For one, he was completely sure that the dragon listening to the conversation was the fury. And secondly, Luke (or any of his men) could catch sight of her (which would be a disaster all on its own).

Jack almost had a heart attack when Luke made a gesture of looking back, he coughed to regain the man's attention (and gave the dragon behind a look that hopefully conveyed the fact that the man here wasn't as friendly as he seemed).

“Of course sir, I'd love to.”

“Good, be at the hunter's cabin by daylight,” Luke instructed before fully turning to leave.

Jack almost ran at him to throw the man off but had something tug him back, and oh god how did he end up in such a situation.

“One more thing Jackson,” Luke turned back and Jack tried his best to not show the overwhelming emotions that were waiting to explode, “Even if this isn't the denser side of the forest, be alert. Wolves roam the land with or without cover.”

Jack nodded (and yeah, he knows for a fact they won't enter this area. A literal dragon deemed it her territory) and held his breath with faint hope the man (and his group) were on their way back to the town.

He looked down to find a tail curled around his waist and physically slumped down, the dragon was looking at him confused (Jack hoped that soon, she would trust him enough to begin caring for the wound. He may have to get some sort of antibiotics too).

“Don't do that again, unlike me and my brother-” Jack wondered when he began getting so into the story of Jamie being his brother, “The others fear your kind.” He only got a purr back, probably in understanding (dragons seemed to be as intelligent as humans, that also meant some of them were childish or drama queens).

He spent the rest of his time fishing with the fury, enjoying the small bit of peace they had gained between them.

It wasn't until later when he was getting ready for bed that he remembered, the Light Fury could turn herself invisible (he didn't get much sleep that night or the nights after that (he also figured out he was good with making up theories)).

_______________________________

Similar incidents orrcued, he would be in town and catch sight of the Light Fury, panic, and then repeat his words from the other day (she seemed to understand yet continued to follow him around, Jack didn't understand).

(If she could answer, she would say it's because Jack is interesting. A human not afraid of her kind is unheard-of, at least to her. He even cares for younglings, she can't seem to find any side of him that is like the Vikings who throw their younglings into battle.)

Somehow, one tiny moment leads to his first ride (why does everything that builds their bond happen through moments that can clearly turn into a disaster? Jack would love to know).

It was mid-November and things had started getting better, both in his side hobbies and with the Light Fury (she still didn't have a name and Jack would love to debate over it when she allowed him to be more than an acquaintance).

Jack had gotten better at fixing up wounds and even making remedies for fevers. His hunting skills were becoming better, now he could use a bow (which, thank the lord. The water wouldn't really do much damage but the cold would still be unbearable sometimes).

He could not only fix tares but also make his own clothes! Granted they wouldn't turn out the best as he was still only a beginner but something is better than nothing (another fact, he had made his first good piece of clothing! Katherine had freely expressed how proud she was (it made Jack feel overwhelmingly happy). It was a big cloak that reached to his ankle (he had hit a growth spurt it seemed and was a bit taller than average 18-year-olds), he had made it from a mildly thick dark blue fabric and it kept him nicely warm (and hidden somehow).

His cooking was only getting better, Katherine told him he was a natural (and while he trusts her, he didn't believe that one bit. Jack was a winter spirit, he messes things up and gets lost in his head).

Jamie and Jack hadn't forgotten nor decided to settle down, that would be unfair to Baby Tooth and Jamie in Jack's opinion (Jack on the other hand didn't mind staying here, growing up like he was supposed to (yet he still doesn't regret a single thing from that day, he doesn't have enough memory to feel such)).

On a calm and freshly snowed morning, Katherine had asked him to go shopping for groceries (even if they weren't called that in this day and age) and Jamie had jumped at the chance of sending time with Jack (the two spent each night talking before bed but if neither saw the other for a whole day, a sense of unease and anxiety would grow (and no one liked the results of it growing too strong)).

Jack was content with having Jamie's companion, they still had to talk about this whole situation (both had needed a bit of time and information to piece things together) and more name suggestions (honestly, could the Light Fury just agree to one. Having to use her species name every time was boring, everyone needs a nice nickname to jazz things up).

The market was busy as ever, browns and blacks blurring in with the snow being the only thing that stood out (even if a lot of it had become muddy).

Jack loved holding Jamie's hand (and keeping Baby Tooth warm), for once his hands didn't bring cold and death, and that alone made him feel less of a failure as a spirit (he wasn't one anymore and this little break helped clear his growing fears (and he knows they are still there, lurking and waiting for him to lose this moment of high)).

“Jack, look over there!” Jamie's pull brought him out of his reminiscing, his eyes (he liked seeing himself nowadays (didn't hate his pale skin nor eyes), he had brown eyes with the faintest glow to the irises) followed to the direction Jamie was leading them.

A crowd, big one at that, seemed to be standing around a docking area. Whispering as if fearing that whatever was on the boat would hear them and be angered (or maybe it was simply something too beautiful for them to take in).

Tightening his hold on Jamie, he stopped them from moving into the crowd (if his hand slipped he would lose Jamie and the thought alone scared him, they were in the old ages. Kids got kidnapped easily and never found even more so).

“You sure you wanna check that? We could lose each other and I know neither of us would want that.” Jack asked and waited for Jamie to think this over, during this time he tried listening in to what the townsfolk were whispering about (he rather Jamie did not see anything gruesome, Jack would leave his title as a Guardian of Childhood right then and there, and cry to Mother Nature about his failures).

Fun fact about being a half spirit, you have all the abilities of one leaving the elemental control (as of yet, Jack has no idea if they will just suddenly decide to come one day and be gone the next). Having elf ears (which he didn't before but he knows that most elemental spirits do, which made him even more of an outsider (he keeps forgetting he isn't winter anymore, it's harder to forget somedays)) meant he could hear to miles away if he focused (otherwise it was still heightened to a certain point), listening to a crowd wasn't hard but the sudden boost of noise easily brought a headache.

_“It's too alive to be a children's attraction.”_ one said, voice fearful.

_“They say it's from the North,”_ the information seems important yet Jack doesn't know why _“A vile creature who attacks the few villages that exist there.”_

Jack paused. _'Aren't the Vikings from North.'_ the words suddenly made more sense, the more he heard and realized (Jack also tried not to tell them that tribes existed there, not villages).

The growl that sounded so similar yet different to the Light Fury only solidified the thought.

Someone had brought a dragon and it didn't sound like it wanted to be here (and somewhere, deep down Jack felt some sort of instinct in him growl. Whisper the disgust and hatred it felt towards such cruelty (Jack didn't understand it, he had only ever had such a reaction towards any children being harmed)).

“Jamie,” Jack nudged the boy to get his full attention, it worked obviously (Jamie is a stubborn child but when it come to Jack, the boy would drop everything to make sure the other was well and wasn't doing anything too reckless _alone_ ).

“Trader Johann will be here early tomorrow, let's skip this one alright?” Jack kept his voice leveled (showing how badly his inner self wanted to strangle someone was not a good example for impressionable children) and didn't look to meet the other's eyes, he knew if he did then Jamie would easily know somethings wrong (the kid was real smart both with his studies and understanding a situation).

“... Okay, but you have to add fur and a hood to my cloak. I really like the warmth yours gives,” Jamie replied, _he wanted that soft fur dammit_.

Jack looked at Jamie in both surprise and amusement, lips pulling into a tiny grin (it made him look younger in a sense, made him look his age instead of the three-hundred-year-old spirit he was).

He huffs, “You can pick the fur tomorrow.” and that was that another serious conversation avoided (yet the whispers never hush, they _twist and twist_ , and leave him restless).

Jack wonders if Trader Johann has a book to help his matter (he knows deep down, this isn't a world matter but a him matter), he goes to sleep early.

_______________________________

The ship leaves the next morning and Jack finds himself in front of the Light Fury and Litter Terror's cave (he hadn't slept much, kept up by emotions that didn't feel like his own).

He knows what he is about to do is some level of insane, heck trying to befriend a dragon is already insanity (and yet he stands firm in his belief that they wouldn't harm him, that they can feel and are as strong as a child's wonder and hope (Jack doesn't think too much on how easily hope can be lost and drag wonder down with it)).

He's nervous, which no shit. He's about to fly, maybe not with Wind but Jack's going to be able to feel her rush and play through the skies again.

He hopes up fly, he hopes to befriend the Light Fury, and he continues hoping just as he continues wondering. About Brek, it's people, dragons, and himself.

Jack hopes and wonders, he also fears. And if he didn't have fear, he wouldn't be wary nor worried and he understands himself for once (understands what feels right to him and not what's right to others).

Jack enters the cave.

Big and beautiful blue jade's met his hopeful browns. He smiles at the simple trust he has built with the Light Fury, wondering if they are more than acquaintances yet (maybe they are, maybe they'll never be. Jack just needs this one plan to work out, needs it desperately done).

Pushing that thought aside, he asks-- “Would you be willing to help save someone of your kin?” and waits as those eyes stare, thinking on his words.

The Light Fury nods, purring in acceptance and Jack can't help the excited grin that breaks through his smile (someone hums in the cave, the sound easily heard by both yet only one thinks of the Wind and hopes she is still by his him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I had hoped and I am mildly disappointed by that fact.
> 
> But I'm also happy that I'm giving myself the choice to finish it and add what I couldn't in the next chapter.
> 
> Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer and give you all more on Jack, Jamie, Baby Tooth, and the dragons.
> 
> As you all have noticed, Jack does have issues and that will be a big part of his arc. You can't tell me a guy who died in a lake doesn't fear drowning or hasn't grown too accustomed to being alone that being in a crowd without anyone familiar makes him panic, of course, that will also come into focus next chapter (hopefully).
> 
> Also, I know Trader Johnna is OOC but I haven't watched httyd in so long nor rotg so all of this is either from memory or made up, though some of it is researched.
> 
> Jokul Frosti and Jackson Overland will have mostly made up storylines, and of course, Jack Frost will have some issues with being a human teen who's emotions are all over the place and has to find himself (cause even in the movie, he only found his center but there's more to a person. Flaws and fears, hopes and dreams, and so on).
> 
> If there are any questions or confusion, do ask (I love reading comments)!
> 
> Have a good day and remember to be nice.
> 
> Cassie Out! ~~


	3. Dead Men Tell No Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack feels too much yet not enough, he finds comfort in someone he doesn't know by name, voice, or face. Hiccup wants a friend in someone not of his tribe, he finds one who is much like him yet not. Two loners find themselves carving the same thing, wanderlust.
> 
> Katherine sees her son in Jack, they share a moment of grief and peace.
> 
> And so the word goes, "Dead men tell no tales..."

**{ Third POV }**

Flying on a dragon was much different than with Wind.

For one, it had a thrill to it. An addictive sense of freedom and adrenaline rushing through each part of his body. Jack was quickly and surely gaining a love for it, even without a saddle which was a lack of planning on his part.

There wasn't anything protecting him from falling nor was there a gentle embrace to it yet Jack was growing to prefer this over it (no offense to Wind, Jack just likes the thrill of feeling so free that the world around him was only a second thought).

The endless stretch of the sea, the light glow of the moon, added with the quiet nerves of the first flight and the plan all would have crashed down on Jack if he hadn't done such reckless things before.

Even so, the way they silently made their way to the ungraded ship had Jack's heart beating a mile a minute.

Jack took a deep breath, closing his eyes and tightening his hold on his staff (he faintly felt a lingering chill to it) and felt the world even out.

The crashing waves became background noise, eyes seeing further and better than they were a second ago, and breath calm. His heart beats in anticipation, nerves dulling.

_ “Dorp me,” _ he whispered, eyes narrowed. This was something he had never done before and even if he wanted to be careful, there was always a chance of being caught (and he was willing to fight, the hesitation wasn't an option).

_ Dead men tell no tales. _

The Light Fury complied, drifting swiftly to the top deck, which was hardly lit and completely ungraded, and dropped Jack off in one quick motion.

Jack landed in a crouched position, staying there and waiting to see if anyone had heard him (even if it was a quiet landing, he rather be extra cautious than possibly fail now).

He took silent steps to the stairs, on his tiptoes from habit and advancing quickly to the cages. The mere sight of seeing such carefree and stunning creatures in chains and cages made that thing in Jack seer in disgust, whispering suggestions that made Jack stop his actions and close his eyes to try to quiet it down.

That was his first mistake.

_ Crack. _

Breath hitching to a stop and that small moment of leaving his guard down led to hands choking the air out of him (and he hears the whispers of villagers, they chant--  _ “Dead men tell no tales but survivors, oh they speak of broken lands and blooded dreams.” _ ).

He chokes a little, lungs willing to take even the coldest of air.

Jack pushes back in his desperation (he knows how to fight yet he lacks experience), the waves help his cause and send them crashing into the railings. The moment the arms around his neck loosen, Jack elbows the man in the ribs (the force is harder than he intended but he can't bring himself to care).

The man coughs, harsh and holding the area he hit.

Jack doesn't think once before pushing him off the ship with a hit to his throat.

He doesn't acknowledge his actions, instead of finishing what he came for (his hands tremble ever so slightly, a part of him swirling with endless anguish).

_______________________________

Jack returns home later than usual and they notice (he doesn't want to think about how he looks nor does he want to see his reflection).

Jamie hugs him tight, lingering a little longer and grounding him.

Katherine makes his favorite soup, the warmth of it easily chasing off the cold that tainted his fingers blue and cheeks pink.

Baby Tooth falls asleep in his hair, he soaks up the presence of the people around him like a dehydrated man (he leaves Baby Tooth with Jamie).

He retires to his room. The staff by the door along with his cloak, boots set under them, and he catches himself in the mirror.

Jack had loved seeing himself the past few days, to be able to look at himself and not see a dead teen who's eyes held winter lakes.

Now, he looked just like that teen again.

Brown eyes dull, looking at everything with indifference and a numbness that looks odd on his face.

He can't find it in himself to cry, to find relief from what he has done (he deserves this, killing a living breathing person the same way he died).

(But the man wouldn't have died if Jack wasn't there, he wouldn't experience what cold water feels like as it fills his lungs. Choking him into eternal slumber.)

_______________________________

Jack finds everything dull, feels the tiniest winds, and he trembles.

It becomes harder to sleep, it also becomes harder to find herbs (useless, _so_ _very_ _useless_ ).

But he remembers his mother telling him about village disputes. About spares that ended with death more than remarks of a rematch, suddenly the words make sense.

_ “Dead men tell no tales but survivors, oh they speak of broken lands and blooded dreams.” _ in his case, it's not of a survivor but a murder (and he smiles, self-hatred shinning right back at him as he leaves the cold rivers).

Winter feels a lot more dead now, duller, more white, more empty.

It's always  _ “more this” _ and  _ “more that” _ . He adds less to winter.

Less cozy, less fun, less relaxing.

Jack begins to hate winter as much as he loves it. He still plays with the kids, talks to Jamie and Baby Tooth, and continues with the schedule (he begins overworking at some point, just to be able to sleep and lessen himself as a burden).

He gets nightmares nowadays.

Reminders of the sparring matches he witnessed as a kid, gossip of villagers, and dark lakes filled with bones.

Jack wakes up by daylight now and doesn't cry from the numbness that doesn't fade (for there is nothing for him to cry for, nothing to find reassurance in, nothing to save him from the ice lake that's drowning him again. This time much deeper, so much so that he doesn't realize how long has passed).

The Little Terror returns and Jack finds himself asking how long he's been out of it, the answer makes him feel worse (two whole weeks, he hasn't chatted with the kids in a bit and not cooked nor sewed with Katherine, he hasn't been to the doctor who gives him lessons either).

He feels overwhelmed, tired, and most of all guilty.

Jack makes an impulse decision, grabbing some ink and paper (he had some knowledge on how to use quilts, fortunately), and begins writing his emotions.

The weight of the situation being shifted to the paper with each word, the sentences holding moments of breaks where the ink sinks into it, and clear droplets of what could only be his tears.

He writes and writes, till he has two pages full of his guilt and self-deprecating thoughts (he almost sobs when he writes down the one saying that haunts him, it sinks itself into his soul and imprints itself there.  _ He hates it _ ).

Jack goes to sleep after safely rolling up the letters and leaving them in a neatly tied ribbon.

When morning comes and he stays in bed, staring at where the letters had been left. He doesn't show his distraught, acts as if it's just another morning (because what else can he do but lie to himself).

_______________________________

_ They haunt me, the memories and their voices. My nights have become long and oh so silent, I never used to hate the quiet. _

_ I feel like a dead man, I cannot tell my tales of bottomless winter lakes filled with bones and chains that pull me under. _

_ I drown with reminders of those led to their ends by me. _

_ Would my family be disappointed? I can't seem to find an answer to that. _

_ I still hope and wonder, one day, it may be my downfall. _

_______________________________

Brek is cold but it holds warmth. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.

The village in a word is sturdy. It's been there for seven generations and while most places have horses or dogs, they have dragons.

And even so, the dragons aren't their enemy (well, not anymore at least). They are their friends, family even.

Even so, sometimes there are disputes and depending on who's in between. There are fights.

Somehow, it always comes to Hiccup to take care of them. Well, Hiccup and his team of dragon riders (though Astrid is never happy when it's two dragons, even now houses look new).

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, who has too much of a wordy name, and had an unquenchable need to explore is tasked with solving these fights.

And it's easily noticed that he hardly gets by. If it's between two dragons, that fight will be resolved one way or another but if it's the tribesmen, well Hiccup gives his best but Astrid is always one to resolve it (and to say he's tried isn't even the right way to speak of the pain he's gone through, if it's not about basket ownership then it's sheep or god forbid they decided that they don't like their dragon's mate-).

Life for Hiccup is a struggle, not because he can't explore all year round (even if he wants to) but because he still can't understand how his tribesmen work.

And some days, it's a constant reminder of younger days with harsher winters and shaper words. Hiccup doesn't like to think about those, they bring a cold bitterness with them.

He travels to forget, he flies to feel the thrill, he lives to explore. He isn't meant to lead, to stay forever, to fight.

He is and isn't so many things but he knows guilt, he knows regret, and he tries to understand too much.

A Little Terror always brings something back and waits for praise (and a prize). This time its letters from a distant land, pages filled with guilt and tears.

Hiccup feels the weight from the ink, notices the bucked areas, and even as he tries, he can't bring himself to forget it. To leave it as another item the Little Terror has brought, another addition to his growing box of things.

Astrid notices (she always does) but doesn't speak up, shows her care by taking certain jobs off him (he thanks her just as silently, a small addition of fish and weapons, and no one else notices).

He writes his own letters but never sends them, some too emotional, others too emotionless.

His latest draft vanishes along with the Little Terror, Hiccup doesn't remember what he wrote nor how well he conveyed his emotions (yet he hopes the Little Terror returns with a reply, something in him yearns for a connection to a person not of his tribe. Someone who won't judge based on traditions and religion).

_______________________________

_ Your hands may shake with guilt and regret, your old home's words may haunt, but you still have someone who cares. _

_ Isn't that all that should matter? _

_______________________________

Jack's hands tremble, the cold sinks itself into his pale skin and he loses the red that makes him human ( _ blue, blue, blue. _ He  **hates** this type of blue).

He can feel two pairs of eyes watching him as if waiting for the tears that blur his vision to fall. For him to fall, to break.

“Pitiful, isn't it?” Jack speaks but all he hears are the words that haunt him, he looks at the two dragons and feels warm tears slid down, they hurt, he smiles but it feels hollow.

“Burdening another being with yourself, guilt and regrets, hopes and dreams.” his voice cracks, he doesn't stop to let himself breathe (because he knows, if he does stop he'll never get this off his chest).

The Little Terror makes herself home at his shoulders, nuzzling into him.

He lets out a broken laugh, insanity crawling its way from the darkest depths of his mind (for before he was Jack Frost, he was a dead child with loneliness as his company and fears as his friend).

“I never accepted the deaths caused by winter, I lived in denial.” he's telling secrets he's kept buried for centuries and it's a death caused by his hands that digs them up. “Choosing a child to be a winter spirit, isn't that cruel? Is it punishment? I never asked but  _ he _ never answered either.”

The Light Fury purred, the very sound bringing Jack a sense of comfort but it did nothing to the ache that has set itself deep in his bones.

“... Would you leave me to be dragged into the lake?” he asks and feels someone so much younger than him, more Jackson Overland than whoever he is right now, cry (why is he crying? For him?  _ Ah, silly child _ ).

The Light Fury shakes her head, curling around him and he lets her. She guides him down, to a secure warmth, and covers him (he can't see the world, the judgment of the moon, nor the reminders of Jackson Overland).

He breaths, shakingly and cracked. “Thank you... Glacier.” and the purr of approval, of acceptance, of pure adoration, makes him sob just a little bit harder.

Jack spends the whole day with Glacier and Little Terror, cuddled up and feeling lighter than he had when the day began.

_______________________________

Glacier adores this human, cares for him and he's hers.

He's her pack, she's his family.

This possessive wording doesn't happen quickly. She doesn't trust him at first, humans are selfish beings after all (always ignorant to those who are not of their kin).

He leaves her fish, treats her wounds, and worries for her. Her interest grows, for what kind of human is he to care for someone not of his kin? Are there more like him?

Then he brings her a plan, a plan that brings respect and a sense of pack. Humans aren't willing to help her but this one, he's not so human.

He's young yet he's old. He has brown hair with two white stripes in the middle and pointy ears, his eyes are brown but they glow.

Other humans don't seem to notice and that confuses her at first. Maybe he can hide his features like she can hide herself? Maybe he can use magic, much like the tales he tells to other younglings. She doesn't understand but she accepts him.

Then he takes a life for her kind, he frees her kind and lets himself be chained instead (and she begins realizing how important this not-human human has become to her).

His pain hurts, for it holds such broken sounds and hopelessness. Glacier doesn't know who this ' _ he _ ' is but she will never be like him, she will answer any questions her packmate asks and if she can't, then she will help him find the answers.

She has never had a pack, her kind tends to flock but she likes the freedom that comes with being alone.

Yet, the thought of hearing that childlike laughter along with her own fills her with something.

It feels warm, it feels like pack.

She dreams of traveling with Jack and his pack. Of quiet and chilly mornings spent soaring across the ocean, sunlit evenings spent exploring, afternoons of catching fish, and cozy nights with campfires.

And for once, she looks forward to this future.

_______________________________

_ I've found family in someone most only speak tales of, words only the north know the truth of. _

_ One could even call this a forbidden friendship, two lonesome beings finding companionship through a strange bonding moment. _

_ Would you believe me if I told you, this being is a dragon? _

_______________________________

Hiccup gets the letter when he's far off from Brek and the dragon games when he's on a tiny island that Toothless has decided will be named Redwood island.

He's snuggled to his best friend's side and somehow this letter brings a strange sense of nostalgia, of a time where he had only begun understanding his dragon friend.

“Remember the person I talked about?” He asks, getting a purr that he's learned to understand as 'yes'.

“They sent me another letter, they found comfort in a dragon... Reminds me of our beginning.” he doesn't mention the many thank you's nor the many queries about the dragon.

He will tell Toothless about the dragon when he knows more about it, the thank you's on the other hand. Those feel secret, it felt like a thing to keep to himself.

He huffs at the others grumble, grinning at the side-eye he gets. 

“Okay, maybe our beginning wasn't the best but... What about theirs?” The sudden question brings with it a killable amount of curiosity.

Toothless grumbles again, somewhere between sleepiness and curiosity.

“What if it's a new species? We haven't gone far enough to find other tribes or villages.” Hiccup doesn't know how things go after, he knows he wrote a letter back (with some questions and comments from Toothless) and debated more.

They go further out that day, fly through clouded skies, and be carefree (and reckless). Reach Islands with some holding flocks of dragons and return tired, smelly, but satisfied.

For while Brek isn't exactly home, it has people that are.

_______________________________

_ You know, a tiny dragon delivers all our letters. It's not about believing but wondering, what's her name? What species is she? _

_ I'm an explorer who has a dragon, a Night fury, as my companion. He's my best friend, he's family. _

_ Toothless, that's his name, don't be fooled by the name though! He has teeth, they're retractable! _

_ I know, amazing isn't it. He's a drama queen some days though, especially if he doesn't get his morning and night flying sessions. _

_ Maybe someday we could show you and your companion the roots of being a dragon rider. _

_ He also wants to know your age, don't need to tell us if it's uncomfortable for you (I'm 18, so is Toothless).  _

_______________________________

Jack thinks, for a spirit who has spent most of his life alone, he's too trusting.

Not in the way that he repays people through trades or how he asks for information first then gives his own. No, he's too trustful of this person that has a dragon with the same name as the boy from Brek.

Maybe it's because this person doesn't judge, doesn't question, nor get too curious. This person, who may be Hiccup, asks in a way that shows wonder.

It shows dreams of travel, of finding, of  _ wanderlust _ . Hiccup is a boy with a dragon as his best friend, Toothless, so it shouldn't be a surprise that he craves adventure.

But it is and somehow, Jack can't help but find comfort in that.

For he's also filled with the need to know, to discover, to travel. The world holds beauty, grace, and dark. It's everything and nothing.

And it's that way because it's what you make it be, he's lived hundreds of years to know that much.

Yeah, he hasn't matured nor gained any need to grow out of himself but he's getting there. Slowly and surely, he too will find his place.

So, maybe, just maybe. A small part of him wants to meet this teen who'll soon be given adult duties, to find out if he still has a part of him that's childish, that chucks snow at someone and tries to act like he didn't, and gets caught because of the grin that gives everything away.

Jack knows he's thinking too much, using his own experiences to try to find a semblance of someone who can understand him.

And maybe it's part of growing up, to try to find not only yourself but someone like you who knows more about it.

He's a three-hundred-year-old spirit, it's time he tried figuring himself out (and maybe,  _ just maybe _ , the dragon he's begun to see as family could help him find himself. Because even now, he's uncertain of what that means).

_ Just maybe _ , ya know?

_______________________________

Jack smiles as he watches Trader Johnna go off in the early morning mist, the fur on the shoulders of his cloak swaying from the ocean wind.

He turns and begins his journey to Katherine's home, cloak hiding the bag of items having been purchased recently (he didn't want to get lectured by Jamie and Baby Tooth for not being careful, the items would at least lessen the scolding).

The roads are the same (if not a little more white), with a lot fewer townsfolk up this early. Stalls and shops opening up, dusting away the new layer of snow.

Jack takes a deep breath, relishing in the cold that fills him before releasing it and watching the fog be carried away by the wind (and while he hates winter, he loves it too).

Katherine's home feels different (everything does nowadays, at least to Jack), the warmth of the fireplace still there, and the feeling of home never having left.

He finds the home quiet, more so than the usual mornings. He dusts the snow off himself, putting the bag of items by the entrance.

Focusing on his hearing, just to make sure he hadn't woken anyone.

He hears the swift winds that he's learned to know as his Wind, the quiet snores of Baby Tooth and sleepy mumbles of Jamie, and... Katherine's feet digging into the snow.

It's not strange for Katherine to be out or even awaken this early but the steps are going far into the back of the house, what would be deemed the backyard.

Jack wonders, for he always does, and follows the steps. Leaving through the back door (the one in the kitchen) and following the tracks, along with noise, that leads to Katherine.

It isn't that far but it's somewhere into the woods that are a little way off from the house, there she stands and Jack freezes.

Because what he sees is a memory that holds pride and fear, it makes his mouth feel dry and mind empty (it scares him yet brings about curiosity).

The trees open up to a pond, one he vividly remembers.

And Jack, oh Jack feels sick. For there Jackson Overland's mother stands, praying for her dead son, the pond being the only grave ever given to her son.

He moves, making sure his steps are heard as to not startle her, and he stands beside her (yet he looks at the pond, iced over the same way as he remembers, frost stopping him from seeing his decaying body).

“You look so much like him.” the words seem loud, something that would have startled him but all he can focus on is the tremble in Katherine's voice.

Jack knows he shouldn't look, for he'll stare and would want to hold, to comfort, his mother ( _ but she's not his! _ something in him screams  _ she's Jackson's _ it says, sounding almost defeated).

And as he is a fool, he looks. His browns meeting hers and he hears the sound of his heart (meant to never beat again, meant to be another winter death, meant to be forgotten) breaks.

For there she is. Brown hair braided off to the side just like he loved doing (because Jackson didn't have a present father, he had a mother who let him persuade whatever he wanted and he loved her so dearly for accepting each adventure with open arms), wearing the shirt he now remembers making, and that smile.

Oh, how could he have forgotten that? The image of Katherine Overland now seems so easy to imagine, a clear picture with a cleaner memory.

“Your hair, your laugh, your childishness. Even your adventures to hunt and learn.” she chuckles as if reminiscing a long-gone era of her life. “Even your name,  _ Jackson _ .”

Her voice says that name like a gift, breathless and quiet. Whispering it like a prayer that maybe, just maybe, her son would come back (and how can he not comfort her when she's showing him the dark, the hurt, in her).

And for her, he opens his arms, shows his own vulnerability. Because for her, he would always do so (for there is no greater gift than home, then family. Blood-related or not).

The hug itself feels right, it feels like home to a part of him. The part that isn't too old, that hasn't lost hope for finding a home. And so, he lets her hold him too, giving her all the comfort he can for the son he once was.

“He died here, god, he must've been so alone...” she mumbles, guilt and grief tightening the hands around him.

Jack hums, moving her gently to try to calm her cries. “Maybe he'd been, maybe not. But, I believe he found his peace.”

“H-how...” she gulps, almost choking on a sob. “His whole family moved on from his death like it was gonna happen one way or another, she's not been here for years now.” Katherine holds so much pain, nothing like the mother he remembers but death changes people (and he understands that a bit better than others).

“Whoever she is, most likely was just as grief-stricken. Everyone deals with death differently,” he replies, he doesn't remember his sister much. He didn't remember his mother either, name and memory all forgotten, only the voices that comfort him (as much as they hurt him).

And yet, he's here. Holding onto someone that he shouldn't be, someone who's meant to be dead by the time he remembers, and somehow, he's fine with that, with this.

No conflict, no guilt, no sorrow. He accepts this, he needs her to accept this too.

“Coming from someone you only know for a few months probably won't help but... He's found his peace, you should find yours too.” and somehow those words leave him feeling choked, of course, it does. He's asking his mother to move on from his death, move on from whatever is left of their family.

Jack feels her stop and it almost feels like he said the wrong words, but then she laughs. And-

Oh, there she is, his mother in all her beauty. Eyes red from tears, cheeks flushed from the cold wind, and the smile he remembers so vividly now.

“You sound so much like him,” she grins and even with the hints of grief, she's grace. “You're right, he would want me to move on.” and she's hurt.

For all her beauty, all her grace, and all her hurt. She's his mother and he’s her son.

Jack huffs, “Of course he would, if he's anything like you then he'd fight all odds just to make sure of that.” and maybe he's giving away too much, maybe not enough, but she needs this closure.

They stand, further away from their earlier embrace but instead of hurt, they grin.

“At least, I'll get to see you two go,” Katherine says, the meaning behind them very clear to Jack.

“You'll get to continue knowing of our adventure.” The reply may not mean much to others but Jack knows the importance this holds to his mother. “Trader Johnna will continue to come after all.”

Katherine understands, for, of course, she does. A mother knows, learns, to understand. “Mm, come on. We've breakfast to prepare.” and yet, that's all she needs to say.

They walk back in silence, the dead boy at the bottom of the pond not any warmer. Yet, Jack can feel a part of him mend.

( _ “Dead men tell no tales but survivors, oh they speak of broken lands and blooded dreams. And yet, they laugh, and they cry. For broken lands and blooded dreams will come again but life will only happen once.” _ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katherine finally got the closure she needed and it came from her dead son of all people, it's bittersweet but life is filled with such moments.
> 
> Not going to lie, this wasn't something I was gonna touch on but, it just wrote itself. And I guess, it's a chapter to myself to let go of my grief but not forget it.
> 
> This took a lot longer to write as I didn't have any motivation or inspiration but “How To Train Your Dragon Peaceful Music & Ambience” gave me all I needed to continue writing.
> 
> The next chapter will again take time but that at least means I'm happy with the finished product.


End file.
